Komentarz na blogu:Nejtiri160/One-Shoty z JWS/@comment-25108147-20150323154858
Dobra, to tak: skończę tego One-Shota i jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany to WSZYSTKIE INNE ONE-SHOTY BĘDĄ WSTAWIANE OSOBNO''' '''bo nie chcę mi się bawić z edytorem! Ale nastał czas, kiedy tajemniczość w usposobieniu mej żony jęła mnie dręczyć jak zmora. Nie mogłem już znosić dłużej dotknięcia jej bladych palców ani niskiego tonu gędziebnego jej głosu, ani blasku posępnych źrenic. Zaś ona wiedziała o tym, lecz nie czyniła mi wymówek; widocznie zdawała sobie sprawę z mojej słabości, czy też mojego szaleństwa, i z uśmiechem nazywała je przeznaczeniem. Zdawało się, iż znała niedocieczona dla mnie przyczynę zmian, które zaszły stopniowo w mym odczuwaniu; lecz unikała wyjaśnień i nie wspominała o niej nigdy. Wszelako była kobietą, nikła i schła ze zgryzowy. Odtąd ceglaste wypieki nie schodziły z jej lic, a niebieskie żyłki jęły uwydatniać się na bladym jej czole. I zdarzało się, że chwilami serce me wzbierało czułością, ale za pierwszym spojrzeniem myślących jej oczu drętwiała mi dusza i doznawałem zawrotu jak człowiek, co zajrzał w głąb jakieś przeraźliwej, bezdennej otchłani. Czyż mam wyznać, iż z bezmiernym, gorączkowym upragnieniem oczekiwałem zgonu Astrid? Niestety, tak było; lecz mijały dni, mijały tygodnie, mijały długie, uprzykrzone miesiące, a gasnący jej duch nie opuszczał swej cielesnej gliny. I przyszło do tego, że me zbolałe nerwy wzięły górę nad rozumem, że ogarniała mnie wściekłość na myśl o dalszej zwłoce i z okrucieństwem w sercu przeklinałem dni, godziny i zatrute goryczą chwile, co w miarę jak dogorywało słodkie jej życie, zdawały przedłużać się bez końca na podobieństwo cieniów zamierającego dnia. Wreszcie pewnego jesiennego wieczora, gdy cichną wiatry skroś przestworów niebieskich, wezwała mnie Astrid, bym usiadł przy jej łożu. Mgliste opary otulały ziemię, jarzyła się ciepła poświata nad wodami, a październik tak szczodrze ubarwił liście lasów, jak gdyby tęcza zstąpiła nagle z widnokręgu. - Oto dzień nade dniami- rzekła, gdym się zbliżył- dzień, wybrany śród tysiąców, kiedy równie dobrze jest żyć, jak umierać. Cudny to dzień dla synów życia i ziemi- lecz, ach, cudniejszy jest dla cór niebios i śmierci. Ucałowałem ją w czoło, a ona dodała: - Umieram, ale będę żyła. - Astrid! - Nie było dnia, kiedy było ci danym mnie kochać- wszelako po śmierci uwielbisz tę, które odtrącałeś za życia. - Astrid! - Powtarzam, że umieram. Lecz noszę w łonie rękojmię uczucia- och, jak nikłego uczucia!- którym darzyłeś mnie, Astrid. Gdy duch mój odejdzie, dziecię to będzie żyło, dziecię twoje i moje. Ale dni twoje będą dniami smętku- tego smętku, co jest najtrwalszy śród wrażeń, podobnie jak cyprys jest najżywotniejszy śród drzew. Bowiem godziny twojego szczęścia już minęły, a radość nie pleni się dwa razy w życiu na podobieństwo róż z Pestum, co kwitną dwa razy do raku. I nie będziesz ty już igrał z czasem, wzorem pieśniarza z Teos, lecz zarzekłszy się mirtu i wina, rozstawać się nie będziesz ze swym całunem na ziemi, podobnie jak nie rozstają się z nim muzułmanie a Mekce. - Astrid- zawołałem- Astrid, skąd ty to wiesz?- Lecz ona ukryła twarz we wezgłowiu i lekkie drżenie przebiegło jej członki. Umarła i nie słyszałem już jej głosu. Wszelako żyło dziecię- córeczka, która przyszła na świat w chwili jej zgonu i jęła dopiero wtedy oddychać, gdy ustał oddech matki. Rosła nad podziw i w równej mierze rozwijała się duchowo, była zaś wierną podobizną tej, co odeszła. Ukochałem ją tak bardzo, iż zdawało się mi, że niepodobna więcej kochać dziecięcia ziemi. Ale przed czasem zaćmił się błękit tego czystego uczucia, bowiem przysłoniły go obłoki żałości, troski i grozy. Dziecię- jak rzekłem- rosło nad podziw i nad podziw rozwijało się duchowo. Jakoż zdumiewał mnie szybki wzrost jego, lecz okropny- och, wprost okropny- zamęt powstał w mych myślach, kiedy śledziłem rozwój jego władz umysłowych. I czyż mogło być inaczej, skoro w pojęciach dziecka odkrywałem codzienne zdolności i dojrzałości jego matki? Skoro rozwaga doświadczenia przemawiała jego ust? i skoro we wyrazistych, zamyślonych źrenicach widywałem co chwila przebłyski mądrości lub namiętności, niezgodnej z jego wiekiem? Zaś kiedy to wszystko uprzytomniło się mym struchlałym zmysłom, kiedy temu brzemieniu nie mogła już dłużej podołać ma dusza ani też otrząsnąć się moja, z drżeniem przyjmująca je świadomość- czyż można się dziwić, że niepokojące, straszliwe podejrzenia zalęgły się w mym mózgu i podążyły z lękiem me myśli w przeszłość, ku dziwnym przepowiednią i przerażającym poglądom Astrid? Ukryłem przed badawczymi oczyma ludzi istotę, którą przekleństwo losu zmusiło mnie uwielbiać, i w niedostępnej samotni mojego domu czuwałem ze śmiertelną obawą nad wszystkim, co dotyczyło mej miłej. Z biegiem lat, w miarę jak wpatrywałem się co dnia w jej świeże, słodkie, pełne wyrazu lica, jak zastanawiałem się nad jej dojrzewającymi kształtami- codziennie dopatrywałem się w dziecięciu nowych podobieństw do jego smętnej zmarłej rodzicielki. Z każdą niemal godziną gęstniały cienie tego podobieństwa, coraz głębsze, coraz oczywistsze, coraz bardziej zatrważające swym wyglądem. Bowiem, że jej uśmiech był podobny do uśmiechu matki, z tym mogłem się pogodzić- cóż, kiedy wzdrygałem się, widząc, iż ich uśmiechy nazbyt były t a k i e s a m e; że oczy jej przypominały oczy Astrid, to mnie nie raziło- cóż, kiedy za często przenikały one w głębie mej duszy ze skupionym i nieodgadnionym wyrazem, właściwym tylko samej Astrid! Niemniej z zarysów wyniosłego czoła i z pierścieni jedwabistych włosów, i z bladych, co w nich się nurzały, i ze smętnych melodyjnych tonów jej głosu, zaś przede wszystkim- och, przede wszystkim- ze zwrotów i wyrażeń zmarłej, wygłaszanych przez usta ukochanej i żywej, brały początek me myśli, zatrute jadem grozy niby ów robak, co nigdy nie ginie. I tak minęło lat dziesięć, a moja córka wciąż jeszcze nie miała doczesnego imienia. „ Moje dziecko” i „ moje kochanie” były jedynymi określeniami, którymi posługiwała się zazwyczaj czułość ojcowska, zaś zupełne odosobnienie zapobiegało obcym nagabywania. Pospołu z Astrid umarło jej imię. Nigdy nie wspominałem o niej córce; niepodobna mi było mówić. Ta zaś w krótkim swym życiu nie zaczerpnęła innych wrażeń ze świata zewnętrznego prócz tych, prócz tych, które nasuwały się jej w ciasnym zakresie najbliższego otoczenia. W końcu śród rozterki i niepokoju, co mną owładły, przyszedł mi na myśl obrzęd chrztu i wydał mi się istnym wybawieniem z ucisku mojego przeznaczenia. Wszelako u chrzcielnicy zawahałem się z wyborem miana. Mnóstwo imion pięknych i mądrych, swojskich i cudzoziemskich, dawniejszych i nowszych cisnęło mi się na usta- mnóstwo dźwięcznych słów, wyrażających dostojeństwo, szczęście i dobroć. Czemuż więc naruszyłem pamięć umarłej? Co za demon poddał mi to słowo, którego samo wspomnienie sprawiało, iż krew moja purpurową strugą przelewała się ze skroni ku sercu? Czyż to piekielna moc odezwała się z głębi mej duszy, gdym w mrocznym krużganku, śród ciszy nocnej, wyszeptał wobec świętobliwego człeka zgłoski wyrazu: Astrid? I za czyjąż to stokroć piekielniejszą sprawą drgnęły kurczowo rysy mej córki i oblokły się bladością śmierci, kiedy porażona tym omal nieuchwytnym dźwiękiem, podniosła swe zgasłe oczy ku niebu i powaliła się bezwładnie na czarne płyty naszego rodowego grobowca, odpowiadając: „ Oto jestem”? Wyraźnie, chłodno i spokojnie zabrzmiały w moich uszach te proste słowa, jak gdyby wrzące ołowie wtargnęły z sykiem do mojego mózgu. Długie lata minęły, lecz pamięć tej chwili nie przeminie nigdy! Nie zaznałem już odtąd kwiatów i wina, a szalej i cyprys dniem i nocą roztaczały nade mną swe cienie. Zatraciłem poczucie czasu i miejsca, gwiazdy mego losu na niebiosach pogasły, pogrążając ziemię w ciemnościach, zaś jej postacie mijały mnie niby zwiewne cienie i nie widziałem z nich żadnej, prócz Astrid. Wichry widnokrężne jednym tylko szumiały mi brzmieniem, a fale morskie szemrały nieustannie: Astrid! Lecz ona umarła- i sam zaniosłem ją do grobu- i śmiałem się długo i gorzko, gdy nie znalazłem ani śladu pierwszej Astrid w podziemnym grobowcu, gdzie pochowałem- drugą.